


Sanses Baby bones one-shots

by Tontama123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adding more tags and characters later, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fell is trying, Fluff and Angst, He's not a good big brother, Many tags it seems, Not Beta Read, Or Rus, Or blue, Papyrus is Paps, Seriously help this guy, Stretch, Swap!Papyrus is gonna be called, Swap!Sans is blueberry, Uf!Papyrus is fell, Uf!Sans is red, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Younger Brother Sans, lol, sans is just sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontama123/pseuds/Tontama123
Summary: One-shots of a bunch of sans aus turn into babybones and their papyrus taking care of them, fluff and occasional angst (if requested) ensured XD





	1. Undertale Prologue: Oh...TINY MARSHMALLOW!!

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Sans becomes a baby~  
> This is, in all honesty, something for me to do when I can't think of anything to write for other stories lol.

It was supposed to be a normal day! It was supposed to be like any other day! How could something like this happen?! 

That what Papyrus was shouting in his head as he gaze at his-now-3 year old brother. Eyes googled out comically the tall skeleton stared flabbergasted at his peacefully sleeping brother drowned in his now too big fluff hooded coat on the couch.

“BROTHER?IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR JOKES?” Papyrus called out, “BECAUSE IT’S NOT VERY HUMOROUS!” 

He had just returned home from spending time with the little human ambassador; Frisk, and was going to hammer sans when he saw his favorite coat on the couch, only to do a double take when he lifted the coat up and saw a baby bones that vaguely look like said skeleton but much much younger.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus called out again. “SANS, WHERE ARE YOU! THIS BETTER BE SOME JOKE, WHY IS THERE A BABY BONES IN OUR HOUSE!” 

Not getting an answer, not even a deep chuckle to let the lanky skeleton know his brother was truly behind this he nervously turn his head back to the baby bones. Was this really his brother? Turned back into a baby bones? How, he was fine when he left!

“S-SANS…?” 

At that moment, there was a soft whine as the baby bones began to stir, finally waking up. Papyrus held his breath as he watch their eye sockets open and the tiny white lights inside flickered sleepily to existence. The young infant skeleton yawned and sleepily gazed up at Papyrus, a long silence stretched upon them that felt like hours until the baby bones widely grinned at him and reached out his arms a tale-tell sign of wanting to be picked up.

Obliging to the infant, Papyrus picked him up while still wrapped in the coat, a look of confusion, bewilderment and disbelief was on his face as he gently cradle the baby bones. “BROTHER, SANS…? IS IT REALLY YOU? SAY SOMETHING SO I CAN KNOW IF IT’S REALLY YOU!” 

A part of him was hoping it wasn’t true, a part of him was hoping that cheerful childlike squeal that came out of his brother was just something he thought he heard. 

“PAPPY~!” Sans squealed. 

Sadly what we want sometimes just doesn’t happen. Papyrus eyes goggled out comically which made Sans giggled at how funny he looked, Papyrus opened and closed his mouth trying to process this. His brother..his big brother..turned back into a babybones.

“SANS, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!” Papyrus said. “WHY ARE YOU A BABYBONES ONCE MORE, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

Sans tilted his head in confused, he stared up at Papyrus and then giggled reaching a hand up to his face and pat it eyes bright and cheerful. “silly pappy!” He giggled. 

Papyrus couldn't help but smile warmly and let out a ‘nyeh', he didn't know his brother was so adorable as a babybones. Holding sans in the air he grinned widely.

“FEAR NOT MY DEAR BROTHER, HOWEVER WAY YOU HAVE TURN INTO A BABYBONES MEANS NOTHING!” Papyrus announced excitedly. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!”

Sans squealed and giggled, feeling the excitement coming off of his brother. This was going to be a whole new experience for the skeleton household.


	2. Underfell Prologue: NOW YOU'RE EVEN MORE USELESS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans (Red) gets turned into a baby and Fell (Underfell Papyrus) is just done lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to have this out last week, sorry about that lol. Gotten caught up in getting ready to work for the summer and getting ready for going back to school when august comes and just getting caught with stuff. 
> 
> Hope you like this prologue to baby underfell, I had fun doing Fell and Red X'D 
> 
> Underswap is next then I'm going to do the prompts I got, thank you everyone who like this so far! ♡
> 
> Also happy mother's day everyone! ♡

It would be an overstatement if someone was to say Fell was more than...annoyed by this unexpected  
turns of events.

To be honest, Fell wasn't even annoyed more so he was just, done with everything.

Just coming back from patrol; which was more of Fell helping Undyne bodyguard the tiny human Frisk while they did a monster/human meeting with officials and dealing with some assholes who decided to challenge him.

Fell was more than exhausted and irritated from today, so when he stop in the entrance of his home to what he could presume is his lazy, no good brother turn into a babbling 3 year old stumbling around in the living room in his now oversized familiar black and yellow fluff hooded coat he could feel his eye twitch even more irritated because really? Are they fucking kidding right now?

“BROTHER..” Fell said in a gruff voice, like he was barely trying to contain yelling in pure annoyance- not that his voice isn't loud enough as it is.

“BROTHER, I'M GOING TO ASSUME THIS IS REALLY YOU AND NOT. SOME TRICKERY THESE ASSHOLES ARE TRYING TO PLAY ON ME,” Fell said. “SO WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY EXACTLY YOU ARE A BABYBONES?” 

For a long while baby red was enthralled with everything that was in their larger than average living room, gawking, squealing and awing at all the antics and nicknacks that was in the livingroom. It was only after 10 more minutes did baby red finally notice someone was even talking to him and he stopped, looking away from a vase he wanted to touch on a high shelf that he couldn't reach he turned his head look up at Fell and it was almost instantaneous that his face brighten up and he let out a joyous squeal at seeing the tall lanky dark skeleton.

Fell grimace at baby red's reaction. What the hell? He thought, he knew his brother and he knew such a reaction is unlike him even more so as he stood stiff as his brother smiled widely and proceed to try to carefully toddle towards him. Ok, seriously what in all absolute hell was going on? 

As Red continue to toddle towards his brother, with his arms up reaching for him, he unexpectedly fell half way. The impact with his body with the floor made a resounding smack that even made Fell winced. Red laid there dazed, his ruby eye lights blinked several times as he process what just happened and son bursted into tears.

Fell flinched at sound. "shit" He thought, how does he deal with a crying baby?! shit, shit, shit, shit. He doesn't know how to deal with kids, sure he love kids but he was total shit with dealing with kids, his brother was great with them and HE'S A DAMN BABY NOW.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Fell stared at the crying baby red. Red had managed to sit himself upright but he was still bawling his eyes out and Fell had no idea how to handle this situation. Fell groaned as he was getting annoyed at the wailing, feeling a headache coming in.

"OH MY ASGORE, SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK!" Fell shouted and instantly regretted it as red wailed louder at being yelled at. "SHIT" Fell groaned. Suddenly a thought came to him, he remembered his brother telling him you must comfort a crying child. He huffed undignified as he stomped over to the wailing red and swooped him up cradling him in his arms. He was hoping the simple embraced will make him stop his crying which actually did only a little bit. 

Red sniffles and whimper at feeling arms wrap around his tiny body, he wasn't bawling his eyes out anymore but he still had ruby tears slowly running down his face as he stared up at his brother, Fell scowled but was relieved that he had stop making that racket. "IT APPEARS, I'M NOT GOING TO GET AN ANSWER OUT OF YOU BROTHER," Fell huffed. "AND I'M GOING TO ASSUME YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE OF YOU LIKE I DO ANYWAYS?" 

It was quiet as the two brothers stared at each other. Fell had a set neutral frown until Red suddenly and without warning slapped Fell’s face with one of his hand and giggled when Fell growled and his cheeks flushed with a pink tint. 

Yep, Fell was sure the world was out to get him and he was already nothing more than done with the world’s shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, in all honesty, something for me to do when I can't think of anything to write for other stories lol.
> 
> Requests and prompts are happily accepted!  
> Also constructive criticism is more than happily accepted! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and prompts are happily accepted!   
> Also constructive criticism is more than happily accepted! :D


End file.
